Declaración
by Toylad
Summary: -¿Besándose? –pero solo tuvo que dirigir la mirada hacia los verdecitos, los cuales estaban tragándose, perdón, besándose, como si no hubiese un mañana / -Y… ¿No quieres seguir el ejemplo, pelirroja? / -¡Butch, azotador! –gritó el rubio, muerto de risa, recibiendo como respuesta a los tortolitos sacándole el dedo del medio y murmurando un "idiota".


**Nota de autora:**¡Terminé mis exámenes al fin! No entiendo ni para qué me maté tanto, estaban facilísimos T-T Como sea, antes que todo, quería informales que estos días voy a estar corrigiendo mis antiguos fics, ya que he releído algunos y he notado que tienen muchos errores y la verdad quiero que tengan algo más decente para leer :'3 (Aw, lo hago por ustedes :'3). En fin, aquí les traje un... un... ¡un fic! (Ni maldita idea de qué tipo) Espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:**Las PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El fic sí.

* * *

**_Declaración_**

**_._**

-Ni mierda que lo voy a hacer –aclaró Butch, con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados.

-Aww, ¿ya le dio miedito a la nena? –fastidió Brick, para luego rodar los ojos– Ya no seas pendejo y ve a decirle de una maldita vez. ¡Joder! Ya lo has hecho antes.

-Pero con otras. Ella es diferente…

-¿Diferente en cuánto a qué? –preguntó Boomer, el cual había estado prestando atención a la conversación desde hacía un buen rato, pero sin interferir en esta.

-Sé que me va a golpear hasta que quede hecho purecito verde en el suelo, ¡y soy demasiado hermoso como para que eso me pase!

-Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo –comentó su hermano mayor, con una sonrisa burlona decorando su rostro y una mirada retadora.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó el azabache, con un leve tic en el ojo derecho.

-Que eres un cobarde –respondió, articulando clara y lentamente.

-¡DAME EL MALDITO RAMO QUE TE MUESTRO QUE NO LO SOY! –gritó el Rowdy verde a todo pulmón, tomando un gigantesco ramo con flores. Brick rió internamente; después de todo, sabía que su hermano accedería al mencionar **su punto débil.**

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió a donde se encontraban _ella _y sus amigas conversando, rogando internamente que por lo menos le dejara un par de huesos sin romper.

* * *

-Ustedes están locas –dijo la azabache, con una expresión entre molesta y fastidiada en su rostro.

-¿Entonces cuándo pretendes hacerlo, Kaoru? –preguntó Momoko, rodando sus rosados ojos.

-Ay, qué linda. Cree que algún día lo haré –dijo la de ojos esmeralda apretándole el cachete hasta hacerlo enrojecer, para luego soltarla y cruzarse de brazos.

-No seas orgullosa, amiga. Además, a mí me parece que _él_ siente lo mismo –animó Miyako.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes?

-Porque viene hacia acá con un ramo de rosas y Boomy y Brick están detrás de un arbusto espiándolo –respondió señalando a los respectivos Rowdy's con toda la calma del mundo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Adiós. Suerte –animó la pelirroja, jalando del brazo a la rubia, para entonces lanzarse al arbusto en el cual se encontraban sus respectivas contrapartes.

-Desgraciadas. Me la pagarán –masculló entre dientes, para luego sentir una presencia masculina a su lado. Cerró los ojos y emitió un suspiro–. Hola, Butch.

* * *

-Ahora a ver qué pasa –dijo entre risas las PPGZ rosada, tomando unos binoculares para ver mejor la acción.

-Ja, ya quiero ver cuando las flores exploten en la cara de Kaoru –dijo Brick, con un aura maligna a su alrededor.

-¿QUÉ? ¿¡Qué le hiciste a esas flores!? –gritó Momoko, al punto de que parecía que iba a terminar matando al pelirrojo.

-Cuando yo apreté este botoncito –comenzó mostrándole una caja con un botón rojo–, las flores explotarán en la cara de su amiguita y mi "hermanito", ¿Algún proble…? –pero no pudo terminar cuando sintió cómo su contraparte se lanzaba contra él, intentando estrangularlo.

-¡Vas a morir!– gritó ella histéricamente.

Mientras tanto, Boomer y Miyako… bueno, ellos estaban como enamorados comiendo un helado que quién sabe de dónde habían sacado.

-Oigan, ¿Butch y Kaoru son novios? –preguntó de la nada una vocecita, quien era nada más y nada menos que Kuriko, la cual había aparecido de la nada.

-¿Kuriko? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó su hermana mayor, arqueando una ceja y dejando respirar a su contraparte, el cual hasta la lengua afuera tenía.

-Es que estaba buscando noticias y entonces vi a los tortolitos besándose –dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba apuntes en su libreta.

-¿Besándose? –pero solo tuvo que dirigir la mirada hacia los verdecitos, los cuales estaban tragándose, perdón, besándose, como si no hubiese un mañana. La mandíbula de todos los que pasaban por ahí cayó al piso. Excepto por los azulitos, ellos, bueno, ellos seguían en su mundo.

-Y… ¿No quieres seguir el ejemplo, pelirroja? –preguntó Brick mirando pícaramente a su contraparte, provocando un claro sonrojo en ella.

-¡Pervertido! –gritó ella, dándole un empujón. Él sonrió.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntaron los rubios, finalmente saliendo de su trance. Kuriko, todavía escribiendo en su libreta, señaló a los verdecitos, los cuales se encontraban sentados en una banca conversando. Miyako sonrió ampliamente, al igual que su novio.

-¡Butch, azotador! –gritó el rubio, muerto de risa, recibiendo como respuesta a los tortolitos sacándole el dedo del medio y murmurando un "idiota".

-Y luego dicen que no se parecen –dijo Momoko entre risas. Su contraparte sonrió nuevamente.

-Pero... ¿en serio no quieres? –preguntó él haciendo una carita de borreguito muriendo. Ella se sonrojó levemente y rodó los ojos.

-Mmm… tal vez –respondió, guiñándole el ojo, provocando un enorme sonrojo en él y una sonora carcajada en ella.

_**Fin**_


End file.
